1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control pan head system, more particularly to a remote control pan head system that controls operations of a remote control pan head and a camera mounted in the remote control pan head in accordance with a control signal transmitted from a pan head controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control pan head is constructed in such a manner that a body of the remote control pan head, which is named a head, supports a housing, which houses a TV camera, and the housing is panned and tilted with motors so as to change the shooting direction of the TV camera. When installed at an outdoor location, the remote control pan head is connected with an operation unit via a general telephone line and so forth, and various data is exchanged between the operation unit and the remote control pan head through serial communications. An operation by the operator at the operation unit is thereby transmitted as a control signal to the remote control pan head, and respective operations of the remote control pan head and the TV camera are executed in accordance with the control signal.
Such exchanges of data between the operation unit and the remote control pan head is performed by a communication of data formats, each of which is specified differently system by system. However, a new data format has been required to be designed because the functions of the systems have improved and an old data format is not applicable to the new system. In such cases, communication with the old data format is not possible, and maintaining a compatibility between the new and old systems is not possible.